The Bet
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: What happens when Naruto loses a bet to his best friend Kiba? Read and find out. Rated T for implied shounen-ai and language


I had to everyone, I just had to. Well, here's the first piece of my work in a couple of months. Sorry for taking so long. I would have posted this and a lot more on Sep. 19, but I got an early b-day present from my daughter. A shattered computer screen. So, here ya go! Remember to leave me some feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (seriously, what up with that?) nor do I own "butterfly". Enjoy!

* * *

"No fucking way in hell."

"Come on sunshine, you have to."

"Like hell I do dog breath! I didn't agree to this piece of shit!"

"You lost the bet dude, you gotta."

Naruto's face flamed and his best friend Kiba grinned his wide wolfish grin in triumph. Naruto kept his word, no matter what. And sure enough he'd lost their bet.

The golden-haired college kid threw a glare at his friend's new girl-friend, the small and shy Hinata. Why had she said yes? She offered him a tentative smile, her face flushing. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter and stepped closer to the mutt beside her who threw an arm over her small shoulders.

People walked by them, most throwing amused glances at Naruto as they disappeared into the campus's only gym. He glowered at everone who looked at him until they hurried across the grounds, not looking back at him.

"Fine, but I'm only going to be in there for a minute then I'm getting my ass outta there and changing." Naruto straightened his spine and squared his shoulders, pushing a stray lock of golden hair out of his eyes. He'd do this damn it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to like it.

"Don't forget the wings dude."

Naruto nearly whimpered as Hinata pulled the wings out of the car and handed them to him, a smile curving her mouth as her eyes refused to meet his. The damned dog beside her laughed, causing more people to look their way. Naruto groaned and snatched the fabric wings from Hinata's outstretched hand. Thank god Kiba had had the decency to park in the shadows or else Naruto would have already left.

Taking a deep breath he slid the elastic bands over his arms, cursing as the fabric pinched his skin and became tangled. Small hands helped his smooth out the stretchy fabric and righted the giant wings behind him. He could do this, he could do it. He took a deep breathe to steady himself, biting down on his lower lip as he speared his spikey hair with shaking hands, grimacing as his hands met somthing gooey. Damn, he'd forgotten about the gel.

"Naruto, what the hell are you wearing?" His group froze, Kiba groaning as a pink haired girl sauntered to their circle, her hips twitching in their leather encasement. She was dressed as catwoman, how unoriginal. Unfortunately, she did have a great body and Naruto would have actually given her a once over if he didn't know she had the personality of a soul-sucking banshee.

At one time, she had been everything to him. He'd fallen in love with her as soon as they had met, in elementary. He had continued to love her all the way through middle school even though she was a bitch to him. He'd worshipped the ground she walked on like a slobbering idiot. Despite the constant rejections he'd kept after her, doing anything for her. Finally, in their sophmore year of high school, she'd agreed to go out with him. He'd been so happy!

Too bad he hadn't known then that she had only agreed because he was the star of the football team even as a underclassmen. She'd wanted to be with someone popular and Naruto Uzamaki had finally become popular. She had sucked every joy from the game with her loud mouth, nitpicking, and sarcastic barbs that he had considered quitting. Only one person had stopped him from leaving the team but he had quit the relationship.

"Hey bitch, what are you supposed to be, super slut?" Kiba growled, instinctively moving closer towards his best friend. Kiba had yet to forgive her for what she'd done to Naruto.

"Oh look, you finally look like yourself, a mangey mutt. Bet you have fleas to go with those ears. Oh wait, they were there before!" Sakura gave her loud bray of a laugh before returning her attention to Naruto. Damn. "I knew you were gay Naruto but I didn't know you were this much of a fag." She flicked his wings, a smirk adorning her pale face.

"Go to hell banshee." Naruto turned and stomped away from her, clenching his fists. He'd never hit a girl, even if she happened to be the reigning hag from hell. Hinata and Kiba caught up to him, scowls on their faces. All of his friends hated the bitch for what she had done to him, and he loved them all the more for it.

As they entered the gym, Naruto rushed to the shadowy side where tables were set up, taking a seat at the table furthest away from the milling crowd at the center of the floor. Hinata and Kiba followed at a much more leisurely pace, taking in the sparse decorations. A figure slid into a seat at his table, letting out a nearly inaudible sigh.

Naruto lifted his sparkley golden head and nearly growled, glaring at object of every girl's attention. Sasuke Uchiha smirked and flipped a lock of hair out of his face, his arm pulling at the fabric of his loose shirt to show a wide expanse of pale ivory flesh. Naruto swore he heard sighs from all over the gym.

"Uchiha, if you weren't so damned perfect I wouldn't have to kick your ass all the time." Naruto growled, his lips turning up in a half snarl. His eternal rival stared at him calmly, his dark eyes cold and impassive. "That look creeps me out teme."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed dramatically and over-did his enthusiastic greeting to Ino who had dragged a reluctant Shikamaru behind her. The bouncey blonde was dressed up as Barbie while her new boyfriend who was one of his good friends was dressed as a deer.

Naruto laughed loudly, pinching Shika's nose. "There ya go Rudolph! You're early for Christmas. Hey! I see Santa!" He pointed at Choji who was indeed dressed as the old jolly elf. Naturally, he was at the buffet table. He earned an exasperated sigh and an eye-roll from his friend's girlfriend.

"So, did you lose a bet or something?" Ino wave at his costume, reminding the other blonde of what he had momentarily forgotten. Said blondie scowled and glared in Kiba's direction. Ino followed his glare and grinned. "Should have guessed."

"I personally think he likes it." Naruto's eyes widened as his head snapped to look at the speaker. The damned Uchiha sat there, expressionless as always.

"What'd you say teme?!"

"What? Did the glitter get in your ears?"

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"I'm gonna kick your smug ass bastard!"

"Hn."

Naruto growled and lunged across the table, his fingers trying to claw their way to the Uchiha. The brunette grabbed his wrists easily and stood, dragging the blonde with him. Naruto could finally see the other boy's costume and he almost groaned. A samurai. Of course.

Sasuke scowled and raised Naruto's wrists higher until he was almost on his toes, doing his best to keep from swaying into the pale body holding his captive. Something blonde raced by at the periphial of his vision but he was too busy snarling at his captor to pay attention.

"Face it dobe, I'm better than you. I'm faster, I'm stronger, I'm smarter, and I'm taller." He raised Naruto's wrists a little higher to prove his point. The blonde growled at him, his mind barely registering the music changing into some upbeat techno crap.

Sasuke leaned in close, his dark eyes coldly looking him over. "And that's why," he jerked on Naruto's wrists, causing the boy to fall against him, "I'll be seme."

Bastard rich boy say what? He was so shocked he didn't even notice that Sasuke was dragging him somewhere until they were in the middle of the dance floor. What the hell? Was the Uchiha on crack?

Pale arms slid around his exposed waist underneath the shiny, sparkley material of a skimpy vest. They pulled him flush against the brunette who was smirking down at him, his eyes seemed darker...almost...hungry? Sasuke moved them in quick little jerks, dancing to the rythem of the song.

What was that song?

"Uh....um...." Damnit! Why wasn't his mouth working?! He looked around frantically trying find some help. He spotted Ino by the DJ's booth, smirking at them. Naruto frowned and he finally paid attention to the music.

_...and high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret to keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly _

_green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

Naruto stiffened and sought Kiba out in the crowd that had gathered around the dancing boys. There he was, waving..a wad of money?... at him. His cerulean gaze snapped back to the man who held him.

"You bastard! You planned this! You're the reason I'm dressed like a...like a..." His mind just couldn't come up with something to describe his costume. It was just so...gay. Sasuke's hands slid down his back to cup his shiny leather clad butt, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde.

"I had to stand by and watch you waste yourself on that bimbo for years. I saw your heart break as you realized who she really was and it pissed me off. I had to wait for you to...heal from what the hag did to you. I'm through waiting Uzamaki." His fingers dug into Naruto's cheeks, a sort of pleasure pain that Naruto was confused about. Sasuke, his ultimate rival, pinned him with a predatory look.

So...did that mean that Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, liked...him? Wait, Sasuke was gay?! Well, that would explain why he never went out with anybody. A rough hand pulled at his glittery hair, forcing him to meet ebony eyes.

"I said I'm through waiting."

Naruto nodded, still too shocked to think things through. Sasuke smirked and turned, using his hand on Naruto's shiny ass to propel him through the crowd and out the door.

"It's about damned time." Ino huffed as she joined Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata as they watched the couple march through the doors. The group nodded their agreement, Kiba still waving the money that the Uchiha had paid him to get Naruto to wear that ridiculous costume.


End file.
